


used to it

by PhoenixAccio



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (mostly swearing), Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Clone Racism, Gen, Huttese Language (Star Wars), Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAccio/pseuds/PhoenixAccio
Summary: General Skywalker is a lot less used to dealing with bigots than Rex.And a lot angrier about it.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 193





	used to it

_"Karking dopa-maskey sleemo schutta!"_

"It's really not that big a deal, sir," Rex protested tentatively, flinching as General Skywalker kicked a wall. "I- people are just like that sometimes, I'm used to it." 

"Kriffing- used to-" Skywalker ran his hands through his hair, agitation so thick in the air Rex could practically taste it sparking electric in the back of his throat. "Rex, she was talking to you like some kind of maintenance droid! You're a Captain in the GAR, I'm pretty sure you outrank some _random civilian ambassador!"_

"Sir-" 

Skywalker cut him off with a wordless yell of frustration, and Rex shut his mouth. He knew trying to argue was probably pointless, now that Skywalker had gotten himself worked up like he had. He probably just needed time to calm down, Rex imagined. Knew, from previous experience with General Skywalker's _moods._ Still, Rex would feel bad if he didn't at least try to help. 

"General, I really don't mind," Rex said, "I've been called much worse, and it's not like she could _do_ anything." 

"That's not the point!" Skywalker shot back. "How can she go around claiming to be a proponent for sentient rights and just- just talk down to people that way, you're just as much a person as she is! _More,_ even, at least you have a sense of decency!" 

"Unfortunately, sir, the law doesn't see it that way. As far as anyone who matters is concerned, us clones are barely a step up from the clankers." 

_"Kark_ them!" Skywalker snapped. "Kark the senate, _kark_ the kriffing Kaminoans!" 

"I appreciate the sentiment, sir," Rex replied. "But there isn't really much you can do about that. Clones exist to serve a purpose." 

"Kark your kriffing _purpose,"_ the Jedi yelled, voice pitching into frantic territory. "It's slavery, that's what it is! It's slavery, and I am _not_ letting karking slavers have _anyone_ else I care about!" 

Skywalker's hands were in his hair by then, as he stood there, out of breath. There was a tense silence, like something about to be uncovered. 

"Sir-" Rex started, uncertain of where even he himself was going. Before he could get further, though, Skywalker spun on a heel and stormed out. 

Rex hoped he would be alright. 

* 

"Have you seen my former padawan anywhere, Captain?" General Kenobi asked later, once Rex and Cody had finished saying hello after too long caught up in separate missions and battles. 

"Sorry, sir," Rex replied, shaking his head. "We had... some kind of argument? Honestly, I'm not really sure." 

"Ah," Kenobi commented mildly. "What about, if you don't mind my asking?" 

Rex frowned, trying to find a way to accurately summarise what had happened. 

"There was an... incident? With a trade ambassador," Rex said, then rushed to elaborate when Obi-wan's expression changed to an 'oh no' so clear Rex understood for a moment how force-empaths must feel. "No, no, it's fine, nothing happened! It's just-" 

Rex paused. 

"Just?" prompted General Kenobi. 

"Just, you know how some people talk to us--to clones--like we're fancy droids or something," Rex explained, to a nod from both Cody and the General. They'd all seen it at some point, even if the natborns (and the occasional lucky _vod)_ never managed to experience it first-hand. That was just how it was, when there was still debate over whether your death should qualify legally as property damage. "Ah, and Anakin didn't like it," Kenobi guessed. Rex nodded. "No, sir, he didn't. Spent maybe the next half-hour cussing out half the Republic for slavers. Honestly, I almost expected him to comm the Chancellor himself." At the word _slavers,_ Kenobi bit his lip. 

"What?" Rex questioned, then added a belated "sir." 

"Anakin... hasn't told you about his past, has he?" Kenobi asked slowly. 

"No, he hasn't," Rex replied. "Why, what happened?" 

"Anakin has... something of a personal stake in the clones' predicament," Kenobi explained. "You may have heard stories of my old Master and myself discovering him on Tatooine and bringing him back to the Temple?" 

Rex had, at least partially. He nodded. 

"The shift of custody came in the form of a purchase," Kenobi said then, and the rest of the puzzle slid into place as if Rex had known all along. 

"Yes," Kenobi said gravely as Rex's face (and presumably force signature) changed. 

"How long, sir?" Rex asked quietly. 

"For most of his life, before we found him," Kenobi intoned. "I imagine he identifies with your and your brothers' circumstances quite a bit." 

Rex swallowed, then nodded in agreement. 

"Suppose so, sir," Rex said, vowing to put off thinking about this for later. "You might try looking for him in the training room? Or possibly the medbay, he kicked a wall pretty hard before he ran away." 

"Anakin, go to the medbay of his own free will?" Kenobi retorted, attempting to inject some humour into the atmosphere to combat the sense of dull horror. "I'd worry he'd been replaced." 

"Had to learn it somewhere," Cody quipped drily from his place at Kenobi's side. Kenobi pretended to look scandalized at the betrayal. After a moment, Kenobi turned back to Rex, serious again. 

"Thank you for letting us know," he told Rex sincerely. "Cody and I will go track him down, make sure he isn't walking around on a broken foot again." 

"Not a problem, sir," Rex replied, saluting. 

By the time he processed what Kenobi had said enough to yelp out a "wait, _again?!"_ the General and his Commander were already out the door. 

Rex sighed, rubbing at his forehead, and headed, exhausted, for his quarters.


End file.
